The Element of Surprise
by Hysterical Clerical Hijinks
Summary: June was an average girl living in a flat in London before she woke up in Republic City. How will she handle new dangerous foes? What mysterious force brought her here, gifting her with the power of bending? Why can't Korra stop walking around in her underwear? A story of incredibly frustrated girl who does her best to help her friend, the Avatar, bring balance to the world.


**Chapter One**

Idiots in their element

* * *

><p>Travelling between realities isn't nearly as exciting as one would think. In fact, it was more apt to induce a smidgen of pants wetting terror coupled with copious amounts of frustration and confusion more than anything else. June could attest to it.<p>

Far be it for her to have a dramatic shift; a life-altering event that leads her to the new world. Maybe she might die in an accident, hit by a car or a stray bullet. She could have been involved in science experiment gone wrong, sucked into a portal to the great unknown. Perhaps it was possible for her to be snatched by an occult ritual run awry, the mysterious magic bringing her from her old life to a new world of wonder and adventure.

Alas, to her chagrin, June found herself transported from her newly acquired apartment and her nice, comfortable bed to what is _undoubtedly _a new plane of existence after a very common occurrence.

A nap.

The instigator of her new life, the grand event that had sucked her very soul from all she knew, all that she had loved (which _admittedly_ wasn't much, life was fairly boring for an emancipated seventeen year old bibliophile that had just finished high school) and brought her to a brand spanking new planet was her afternoon forty winks.

It was beyond ridiculous. As well as not a little bit disappointing.

What had caused her to travel to a new _world_? Was it the nap itself? Did her dreaming mind break the fucking universe somehow? If not, then _something _had happened when she was sleeping. If that was the case, how did she not wake up?

It boggled her mind. In fact, she so thoroughly boggled she barely had time to register the huge white blur before it rammed in to her side, sending her sprawling across the sidewalk.

"Oh spirits! Are you okay?!" A woman shouts, leaping off the huge white beast that had decided I would be more comfortable on the pavement after being sent arse over kettle. I groan as I sit straight and watch the stranger approach. Her face set in a worried, panicky look.

A face that June was more than a little familiar with.

'There is just no _way_.' June thinks incredulously as Avatar Korra scrambles over to her unfortunate collision victim.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that day.<em>

Dreams of storms and wind, blasting across great plains and oceans. Dreams of leaves floating on small eddies, gliding peacefully across the world. Dreams of flight, of change. Dreams of freedom. June dreams of the air and air calls back to her...

* * *

><p>With a start she woke groggily, shivering from the cold. Reaching for some blankets she manages only to grab at something distinctly furry. Now June wasn't a coward, or at least she believed she wasn't a coward (she had never really had the opportunity for her courage to be tested, honestly) but when she grabbed that unfamiliar furry object she screamed. If only a little.<p>

It may have been more akin to a whimper than a scream, really.

Her eyes snapped open and she instantly knew this wasn't her apartment. She felt growing anxiety and horror pooling heavily in her stomach, like so much lead, as she took in her unfamiliar surroundings.

How had she gotten here? This was _not_ her room. For starters _her_ room was fairly packed, what with her bookshelves, desk and various drawings pinned to every uncovered surface, it had always felt a little busy.

This room was almost spartan. And the dimensions completely wrong, less the rectangular space she was so accustomed to and more akin to a square. There was the bed she was lying in, a desk with a chair tucked beneath it and above a mirror, a small circular rug, a window and a door. It was also _tiny_.

The décor was nice she noted absently in the non-terrified portion of her mind. A little gaudy for her tastes however. Everything was coloured primarily in black and red, with some bronze highlights. Even the bed minus the white furry pelt followed draped across her followed this trend.

Suddenly a panic inducing thought gripped her. She flung the covers off herself, groping wildly at her body. She sighed in relief when she found herself fully clothed in her ridiculously opulent black silk pyjamas, her gift to herself for graduating.

She looks anxiously around the room, ears perked for any kind of sound. A small stream of noises drifts in through the window, the sounds of people and cars rumbling outside the room. She was still in the city, then. However she didn't hear a single sound anywhere nearby. She was seemingly alone.

Hadn't she been abducted? Kidnapped in the night somehow? Why hadn't she been tied down? All the horror stories of young women being taken from their homes usually included how their sick captors had them restrained to prevent their escape. Perhaps she had been drugged and it had worn off earlier than the kidnapper had bargained for.

She got up silently, creeping out of bed and making nary a sound. June was rather pleased by her surprisingly stealthy movements, ghosting comfortably along the wall, hunched low. She approaches the door and slowly, tentatively reaches out and pulls it open. It swings inward noiselessly on well-oiled hinges.

Stifling her breathing as much as she could, she moves with agonising slowness out the room. Light streams into the area she was presented with.

A small kitchen area with a few barstools perched next to a long, dark metal counter top, evidently serving as the area to eat. Not far from this was a small, low wooden table sat next to a dark red couch. A bookshelf rested on the open wall behind the table, marking this as a small lounge area apparently. A slightly open door next to her own revealed a small bathroom, with a toilet, bronze tub, basin, mirror and a shower.

A small balcony sitting behind some open sliding-shutters streamed light. She cautiously makes her way over, eyes darting mistrustfully all over the place in order to discern any possible threats.

Really it was rather nice, if a bit small… but it wasn't hers. She scrambled onto the balcony, looking for any defining landmarks.

What she saw…

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto." She whispers lamely with wide-eyes, looking over the misty cityscape in front her. Even clouded she could see it was a city unlike any she had seen or heard of on Earth.

* * *

><p>"Ms. June!" A male voice calls out, accompanied by a vigorous knocking sound behind her. June starts violently at the sound, her heart pounding. Who was this man and how did he know I was here? How does he know my name? Was he the man that brought me here?<p>

These questions and more flitted through June's mind as she warily approached the door. Another series of knocks and her name summoning her to what she assumed to be her front door. She hardly notices as she unlatches the door, body tense and ready to strike or run, whichever was needed. She opens the door, prepared, flight or flight senses running high.

"Good morning Ms. June!" The man says boisterously. Pudgy, short but with a friendly face, he had tanned skin, dark hair and blue eyes. A fairly average looking man, by all accounts. That is, of course, if you disregard the fact that he was wearing blue and white _robes_. "How are you this wonderful day?" He asks genially.

"Fine…" June says guardedly, eyes locked on him, looking for any sign of threat. The man nods his head happily, sighing and breathing deep as he glances over the strange city, wreathed in the thick fog.

"A fine morning indeed, despite the mistiness." He agrees heartily. "How have you settled in?"

"I uh…" June trails off, her confusion becoming apparent as she looks at the city unsurely. The man hums in response.

"Don't worry, it must be difficult moving to a new city by oneself." He sympathises. "I hope the apartment is everything you were hoping for?" He questions, gesturing at the space behind June. Her brow furrows minutely.

"I... yes?" June replies cautiously, trying to adjust to the situation, her mind still reeling. The man doesn't seem to notice, grinning happily.

"Excellent, excellent! He rummages around, hand buried in the pocket of his robe. With a grunt of frustration, then an 'Aha!' of satisfaction he retrieves a small object. He lifts it gingerly, pinched between index finger and thumb. A small golden key. "I do believe this is yours." He declares. June carefully extends her hand, palm up. The strange fat man promptly drops the key in it. "You are now officially the proud owner of this fine home."

June can almost feel her brain functions screeching to a screaming halt at the wizard-fashionista's declaration. How could she possibly be the owner of an apartment she's never seen before, on an entirely different _world_?

"Do enjoy your new home. Unfortunately I have a very busy day, Ms. June, so I must depart." He bows slightly. "Goodbye." He says, striding off without further ado.

"Goodbye." June echoes weakly. For a moment she stares at the blue robed man as he walks down the flight of stairs leading up to _her_ apartment. Robotically she closes, locks and bolts the door. She starts sliding down to the floor inelegantly, back pressed to the wooden portal. "What is going _on?_" She questions futilely, thoroughly confused and still jittery from the high-tension morning she has had so far. "Where am I?" She asks again, but this time more strongly. This will be the first thing she determines today.

* * *

><p>With a new goal galvanising June, she rallies herself and stands. She strides back into the bedroom, hoping against hope that she might have some clothes.<p>

She is very pleasantly surprised.

She has a full cupboard hidden in her bedroom, the panel not visible at first sight but identifiable by the long, uniform slit in the wall. With a slight push the mechanism pops out and the cupboard is revealed. Very nice. Even nicer is the full wardrobe accompanied by the full kit. Hanging on the rail are what appears to be a few ready-made outfits. Handy.

She looks at the first outfit hanging in her cupboard and promptly bursts out laughing in surprise.

It's so... _steampunk. _Awesome. She is _so _wearing this.

She puts on a full sleeve black leather bolero jacket, tied across her chest diagonally by a thin brown leather strap with a small gold buckle. Beneath the jacket is a corset that covers her fully to the collar bone made of red cloth and intricately engraved brown leather. A strange belt with gold buckle coupled with a two pieces of black cloth that act almost like a skirt, bar they don't cover the front of her body sits on her waist. Some comfortable maroon pants made of sturdy material and black leather boots with small red highlights. Finally some fingerless brown leather gloves slipped snugly over her hand.

June almost literally bounced over to the mirror, more than a little excited to see her new look. As far as steampunk goes it was fairly plain, which suited her just fine. In fact she thought it looked really cool, she'd always knew it would be fun to dress up like this. Now if only she had...

'Wait, what in the world!?' June starts, bringing a hand to her face as she looks in the mirror. She looks _almost_ the same. Long straight black hair, a small mouth and jaw, high cheekbones, a delicate brow and a small, almost button nose; all fair, feminine features. Her eyes, previously an average, perfectly normal brown were now a startling _golden_ colour. She had been fairly pretty before, nothing outstanding but she was content... but now... the eyes, vibrant and intense lent her features a distinctly _regal_ look. It was almost as disconcerting as it was pleasing.

"What else has changed...?" June wonders, leaning back and straightening up. She looked over herself. She _felt _the same. Fairly average height, a slim but surprisingly muscular build... no extra appendages then. Shaking her head she notices a pair of wooden sticks sitting on the desk. Deftly she snatches them up and does her hair in a pony tail, pinned by the two sticks. Elegant and neat, one of the few useful things she had her mother had deigned to teach her.

Breathing deep she stands up, anxiety and excitement building in her body as she readies herself to begin her exploration of the outside world. She was prepared. She was ready.

Probably.

Hopefully.

* * *

><p>For quite some time, she was so incredulous about her situation that she merely wandered the streets, taking in the sights. How could she have come here? There was definitely no place like this on Earth, or at least not in her time but just looking around she could see it was an impossibility even then.<p>

What could only be described as nineteen forties style cars guttered around the cobbled stone streets as she walked along the sidewalk.

The various tall buildings were a rather pleasing mix between traditional Asian and normal urban architecture. She walked over stone bridges above what she imagined was a river, or series or rivers intersecting the cityscape. Some areas were as devoid of flora as any urban cityscape but some were pleasantly presented with large areas of growth. Large metal bridges juxtaposed this, along with tracks and various other more modern constructs giving a industrial twang to the aesthetic.

The people dressed strangely, a fantastical clash between various Asian cultural styles, what could only be Victorian dress and some odd but modern clothing. It was distinctive to say the least.

If she had any idea how the currency worked, she'd bet a sizeable amount that this was an almost steampunkish society. No, it definitely wasn't Earth.

But it was also all strangely familiar.

She wasn't even upset to be here, honestly. She had few close friends, having never found a person she really clicked with. Her only family were her biological parents, whom she didn't really care for. She'd practically raised _herself; _on _books_ no less. She had even been emancipated two years ago, at the tender age of fifteen. She didn't have a fulfilling career or anything, she worked at deli for average pay doing monotonous work. She'd graduated high school not long ago but she didn't really have any designs on a career, despite her good grades.

No she was happy to be here, in this interesting _new_ place. A place she had definitely seen before.

Her frustration steadily built over the hour. Apparently it was either too early for people to be about or they stayed inside to avoid the misty damp because she hadn't gotten the opportunity to ask a local some questions. She hadn't seen a single distinctive landmark or recognised a name or _anything_.

But she _knew_ it was familiar. It was maddening.

With a huff she threw herself at a bench, hoping that some time sitting would calm her agitated mind. She barely registered that she was over looking a large body of water at her bench, the ocean or a harbour of some sort In fact, in June's exasperation she almost missed the giant statue being revealed on the water.

The mist parted over it slowly as the sun rose steadily in the sky, burning away the moisture hanging in the air, signalling the start of the day for the average citizen. A giant man, over a hundred feet tall made of marble with a staff in hand stands triumphantly, protectively looking over the city.

It's a statue of Avatar Aang. It's _the_ statue of Aang.

June jolts up straight, her back rigid and eyes wide. Almost mechanically she turns around, gazing over the city being revealed slowly in all it's glory as the fog dissipates.

She can see it now, the three distinct styles. Firenation, Earthnation and Watertribe coming together to form one collective hub.

"I'm in Republic City." June breathes, surprised and awed as she watches the city welcome a new day.

* * *

><p>June found herself walking absently again as the people started coming out onto the streets. Market stalls were set up, <em>satomobiles<em> churned down the streets and the world carried on around her.

She hardly noticed, she was in such deep thought.

'How in the world did I end up in universe of a cartoon?' June thinks dubiously. She and puts her hands in her pockets, contemplating, theorising and paying absolutely no heed to her surroundings as she walks.

"Watch it Naga! Look out! Oops, sorry about that. Excuse us. Coming through. Heads up. Eh, sorry, we're new in town. Naga, wait!"

"Ooph!" June breathes out as a huge white blur slams into her, sending her arse over kettle along the pavement. A few people around her shout in surprise and worry.

"Oh spirits! Are you okay?!" Korra yells, jumping off Naga and hurrying over to fallen woman. The woman groans and sits up straight, squinting at the Korra as she approaches. Korra quickly reaches out and pulls the shocked looking woman to her feet. "Oh I'm so sorry, I was just on Naga and we were looking for food and I can't believe I didn't see you-" Korra says in a rush, checking the woman over for injuries.

At first June is too shocked to talk. What in the world were the chances of something like this happening. Astronomical, at the very least. But then June watches with growing amusement as Korra babbles worriedly, obviously looking at her in case of some wound. June notes that Korra is every bit as beautiful and impressive in real life as she was in the show. Dark smooth skin, a fantastically muscular build (seriously, the girl looked like an olympian), thick dark brown hair along with her trade mark outfit that fit _very _well.

She could see now how Mako would be happy being run over by a pretty woman. It's fairly easy to forgive if they were obviously sorry and so damned ridiculously gorgeous.

"It's fine, I'm a big girl, I'll live." June says genially, dusting herself off. Korra is surprised at the woman's unfamiliar but distinctly refined sounding accent.

Korra glances over her again, but this time less looking over injuries and more taking in the woman's strange attire. It wasn't like anything she'd ever seen before... but it did look _great_ on her. With her pale skin and features that looked so much like Firenation royalty; those beautiful golden eyes... Wait, what?

Korra clears her throat, trying to dispel the blush she knows is trying to bloom on her face. She refocuses on the woman, who is looking at her warmly having just finished dusting herself off. "Are you sure you're okay?" Korra asks again. The woman quirks a small smile in response.

"Completely." June assures Korra. She looks over to Naga, raising one delicate brow archly. "That's quite the ride you have there."

Korra beckons the surprisingly sheepish looking Naga to come padding over. "Naga here is the best friend a girl could ask for." Korra says warmly, scratching her polar bear-dog under the chin. Korra turns back to the woman. "My name's Korra, sorry, again." Korra apologises, sticking her hand out for a shake. The woman reaches forward, clasping a leather clad hand with Korra and giving a firm shake.

"June." She introduces herself. Korra gives her a smile and drops her hand away, looking up and down the street, then turning back to look at June. Her stomach rumbles loudly.

"Eh, you wouldn't know a good place to grab some food, would you?" Korra asks awkwardly. June shrugs.

"I just arrived here yesterday, it's all new to me." June says. Korra grins in response.

"Me too! I mean, I just arrived this morning. I had no _idea_ it was so big." She gestures expansively the city around her. June hums in response.

"It's a little overwhelming." She agrees. Then again, she isn't really talking about the size of city but rather that is located on another _world_. She looks around and spots a food stall selling skewers of meat. She points at it. "That looks about your size."

Korra turns and notices the stall. Her stomach gurgles at the sight of the meat. She bounds over with Naga in tow. "We'll take one of everything please." She says pointing at each of the different kinds of food.

**"**That will be 20 yuans." The bored looking store owner drawls.

June watches Korra she pats herself down, coming up empty handed. "I don't have any money." She says awkwardly. The man sneers, snatching the skewers out of Korra's grasp. Korra hangs her head in despair, slinking away.

"Then what good are you to me?!" He yells as she walks over to Naga.

"Don't worry girl, this city's huge. I bet we can find a place to rustle up something to eat." Korra says to Naga. June makes a snap decision, walking over to Korra.

"Hey, Korra!" June says, getting Korra's attention. "How about I make us some lunch at my place?" She offers. A broad smile stretches across Korra's face.

"Really?" She asks excitedly. "Even after I sort of ran you over?" She questions.

June snorts. "You _definitely_ ran me over," She corrects and Korra blushes sheepishly. "but it's fine. Us new kids on the block need to stick together." She says warmly. Korra grins again.

"Come on, Naga will give us a lift." Korra offers, jumping up onto her animal guides back. June eyes Naga warily but she knows from the show that Korra was more than capable of riding the beast safely.

"Sure..." June agrees. "Just let me get some directions real quick." She turns to a woman dressed in Watertribe garb. "Excuse me miss, do you know the way to Iroh Avenue?" She asks. The woman quickly and politely directs her to street. "Thank you!" She walks over to Korra and Naga. Korra leans down, offering a hand. June grasps it and simultaneously hops up some buckles onto the seat behind Korra she is heaved upwards. "Woah." June breathes as she settles down on the huge animal. Korra turns to her with a smirk.

"Ready? Try not to fall off, I'd really like some lunch." Korra teases. June huffs at her and wraps her arms around Korra's firm waist.

"I'll be fine." She assures dryly. Korra turns her head and nods, hoping that June didn't notice the small blush her action elicited. "Come on, it's this way." June points.

"Alright, let's go Naga!" Korra exclaims sending her bounding down the road, June squealing behind her. Korra's laughs echoing shortly afterward.

* * *

><p>"You're a maniac." June accuses, pointing at Korra, who looks distinctly amused. "You're a demon." She accuses again, pointing at Naga, who gives her huge puppy dog eyes. June narrows her gaze. "A very cute demon." She corrects. Naga seems appeased, taking it as a compliment apparently. Korra laughs.<p>

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Korra questions. June shakes her head.

"I'm pretty sure you broke at least a dozen laws." June says. "If you don't get arrested by the end of the week I'll eat my boots." Not exactly a fair bet considering doesn't last a _day _in canon, but eh.

"Pffft whatever, wuss." Korra replies. June sticks her tongue out in retort.

"Come on then, I don't know if I have anything for Naga but I'm pretty sure I saw some food earlier." June gestures at her apartment, starting to climb the stairs as it is located on the second floor of the building. Korra turns to Naga, giving her a quick pat.

"I'll be back soon girl, if June doesn't have some food for you I'm sure we can find something." Korra says. Naga barks an affirmative before settling down, lying on the pavement outside the home. Korra turns and runs up the stairs as she see's June unlock and step into her home.

Korra quickly follows, looking around curiously at her surroundings. June's apartment is small, but nice and screams Firenation style. "So you're from the Firenation?" Korra questions as she steps inside closing the door behind her.

June hears her question as she looks around the kitchen, having found some vegetables, rice and what looks like beef. She looks up at Korra who is gazing around the room. "No, I'm not actually." June corrects. "I moved in... yesterday, it was already like this." She waves her hand at the room.

"Really? Well where are you from? I don't think I've ever heard anyone with the same accent you have." Korra says, walking up and sitting on a barstool as June finds a knife and a chopping board. June pauses slightly at the question, before she looks at Korra and starts chopping up the veg for a stir fry.

"I'm from..." June pauses slightly again. "far away. A place called London." She says.

Korra furrows her brow, thinking hard. "I haven't heard of London before." She says slowly.

"I'm not surprised," And she really isn't. "like I said, it's far away." June assures.

Korra shrugs slightly awkwardly as she watches June cook with the air of someone who has done it many times before. Unhurried but quick, the sign of experience. Silence falls as June carries on making some food. Eventually June breaks it.

"So what brings you to Republic City?" June asks, already knowing the answer.

"Destiny." 'Destiny.' Korra says and June thinks at the same time. "I just felt like... I need to be here." Korra says.

"A good a reason as any." June says agreeably, putting the chopped veg in a bowl before getting started on the meat.

"Yeah, I guess." Korra says. "What about you?"

"I just sort of ended up here." June says honestly. "I don't really know why."

"Destiny?" Korra says with a smirk. June snorts.

"The only thing I'm destined for right now is lunch."

"I know! I haven't had a hot meal in too long." Korra despairs, looking very eager.

"Why's that?" June asks curiously. Korra's cheeks pink and she sheepishly rubs the back of her neck.

"I might of uh... run from the South Pole by stowing away on a cargo ship." Korra admits. June chuckles.

"So you were breaking Republic City's laws before you even set foot in it?" June teases._  
><em>

"Hey, I didn't know about that was against the law." Korra protests.

"Ignorance is bliss." June says glibly. Korra blows a raspberry at her. June laughs and starts looking around for something to light the stove, but not finding anything. "Seriously, where are the matches?" June mutters. Korra looks at her curiously.

"What are you looking for?" She asks.

"Matches."

Korra waves her off, pointing a finger and thumb at the stove and sending a small fire burst to light it. 'Holy shit firebending, that was some legit magic.' June thinks startled, stifling a yelp. She probably would have screamed had her first experience with bending not been so calm. She regains her composure and instantly June feels like slapping a hand to her forehead. 'She's the Avatar, of course!... not that I could have asked her to do that anyway, it's not like I'm meant to know who she is.' June thinks, but instead says. "Firebending?" With an arched eyebrow.

"You know it." Korra says cockily. "I actually passed my firebending mastery test a few days ago." She says proudly.

"Awesome, that's pretty impressive." June says honestly. In Aang's time the only firebending masters she could think of were Iroh, Jeong-Jeong, Azula and Ozai. Even Zuko, who had been toted as a very formidable bender, hadn't actually been a master at Korra's age. And in Korra's time they hadn't been introduced to any real firebending masters as of yet. Korra grins at June.

"Thanks." Korra says, peering at the sizzling contents of the pan and the boiling rice in the pot. She glances at June. "Are you a bender?" She asks.

June pauses. "I uh, no I don't think so." She says. "We don't have many benders where I'm from." She says. 'More like none.' She thinks.

"So I must seem pretty great." Korra waggles her eyebrows at me. June scoffs, but inwardly agrees. Korra does prove to be a truly great Avatar and person if the show is any indication. "Ouch." Korra says dramatically, hand pressed over her heart. "That hit me right here."

"Oh no." June says deadpan, serving the cooked food on the small bowls of rice. "What have I done? How could I possibly make it up to you?"

Korra chortles, picking up her chopsticks. "Thanks." She takes a bite of food. "This is a _start _I guess." She jokes. June takes a bite and points her chopsticks at Korra.

"Funny how I was the one who got run over, you're the one eating my food and I now I am in _your_ debt." June says dryly. Korra grins cheekily.

"You've a lot to answer for, missy." Korra says faux-seriously. Then she gives June a small smile. "But seriously, thanks for all this, I appreciate it." June returns her smile.

"No problem, Korra." She takes a few bites of food, but then tilts her head to the side, considering the woman across from her. "How about you give me a tour of the city on Naga, you know, as you guys look for some food for her?" June asks. "I'll see a lot more of it than if I was on foot." She explains some of her reasoning. Really she just wants to spend more time with Korra, apart from the fact that she was literally the most important person in the world the Avatar was also genuinely friendly and surprisingly good company.

Korra has to take in a few seconds to reign in her excitement at the prospect of spending more time with June. She'd literally run into the girl and the more time she spent with her the more she thought she might have finally made a real friend. She was smart, kind and funny. She also made a pretty good stir-fry. All positives in Korra's book. Instead of shouting 'YES!' as was her first, probably _wrong, _instinct she decides to settle for a warm smile.

"Yeah of course!" Korra says. June gives her a smile in return, apparently happy and Korra feels she definitely got something right today.

* * *

><p>As it turns out, it was one of the few things she would manage to do right. After a brief altercation with an anti-bender, which was resolved when June just told her to leave it and walk away they had found a river in a park. Korra had quickly caught a few fish for Naga but had quickly been called out by a passing police officer for breaking <em>another<em> law.

She was beginning to feel like June might have a point.

"So where are you staying?" June asks from behind her, arms wrapped around Korra. Not that either of them really minded that.

"Uh, Air Temple Island." Korra says, looking back at June. She sees June giving her an odd look.

"Oh, you mean the island near Aang's statue in the harbour?" June asks.

"That's the one." Korra confirms. "Now how do we get there..." She steers Naga to the left, nearing a stall with a woman attending a variety of jewellery. She leans down and faces the woman. "Excuse me, I think I'm lost. How do I get to Air Temple Island from here?"

**"**Just head down this street." The lady points down a long street to her left. A series of loud bangs and yells sees a fancy looking satomobile approach. "You should get moving young lady, it isnt safe." The woman says, trying to shoo her away.

The satomobile parks and three thugs step out. Each of them is dressed in a distinctive style. Earth, fire, water...

The man dressed in Watertribe colours approaches the man in the shop next to the woman Korra had been talking to. "Mr. Chung, please tell me that you have my money, or else i cant guarantee I can protect your fine establishment." The man says, voice oily. June watches as Korra dismounts, slowly, doing her best not to attract attention yet.

Some things just can't be helped.

"I'm sorry, business has been slow. Please, take one of my phonographs." Mr. Chung offers. The man dressed in firenation attire lights a small fire in his hand and then snuffs it out. Mr. Chung continues to try placating them until he is knocked down when the firebender destroys the phonograph in his hands with a flaming kick.

"My friend here is not a music lover. Give me the money, or else..." The waterbender says slimily. Korra clears her throat, arms crossed beneath her breasts, looking unimpressed.

"Or else what hoodlum?" She challenges. June hops down, sneaking around to get to the shop keepers.

"Come on, move, let's get you out of here." She says quietly, herding them away. Reluctantly they agree, moving down the street in order to avoid the confrontation. They duck behind some barrels for cover, peeking over to watch the escalating tensions.

"Hahaha! Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things. You're in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we're about to put you in the hospital." The waterbender says threateningly, cracking his knuckles for emphasis.

Korra scoffs. "You're the only ones who are gonna need a hospital. And for your sake, I hope there's one nearby." She threatens.

"Who do you think you are?" The waterbender challenges as the firebender and earthbender flank him.

Korra's answering grin is downright wicked and June can't help but smirk at her retort. "Why don't you come and find out?"

The waterbenders eyebrow twitches before, with a yell, he reaches into his coat and shoots out a whip of water. Korra deftly circles her arms and sends it crashing back into his face, before she freezes it solid. Before his friends can help him recover she flattens him with a fly kick, shattering the ice against the hood of the satomobile they arrived in. The earthbender turns around and steps forward to attack but Korra is already moving again, dodging his clumsy earth pillar and replying with a solid earthen thrust to his midsection of her own, sending the thug flying through the air, crashing against the various signs above.

June watches with excitement as Korra absolutely pounds her foes into the dirt, completely outclassing them. She freezes however, when the firebender turns to her with a sneer. Obviously he thinks she is a target, a non-bender friend of the threat he is facing. He rushes forward to attack, palm lit for a arcing strike.

"JUNE!" Korra yells as she sees the thug about to attack her new, defenceless friend.

Not that she was all that defenceless actually.

June had always had a soft spot for martial arts. Maybe it was all those kung fu movies she watched as a kid, or all the anime, but she'd developed a healthy fascination for them at a young age. She'd tried a series of different styles, reaching proficiency but never mastering any. None the less, she knew her way around a fight. So when some thug with a fiery hand came in for an extraordinarily telegraphed, wide, slow swing she had little trouble circling him.

Ba Gua, the art of fighting using momentum and circular movements for misdirection, outmanoeuvring and flanking in combat, it was one of her favourites and it had always served her well. With a quick circular spin she had a hand at his back, the perfect dodge and placement, then she attacked. She slammed a palm forward in a pushing blow, attempting to stagger and weaken her foes stance. Except, when she pushed something pushed _with_ her. Like an outward direction of force, she felt a small drain of energy as her palm thrust produced a long tunnel of wind, sending the thug careening down the street like a ball out of a cannon.

That was not what she had expected.

**"**What just happened?" The woman shopkeeper asks from her hiding spot.

"Did she just earthbend?" The man points at Korra. "And did she just airbend?" He points at June.

Korra feels her jaw go slack. Her friend had just quickly dodged and smacked down the firebender using _airbending_. And she looked just as surprised as Korra felt!

"Korra, behind you!" June yells. Korra immediately turns and notices the long lance of ice heading toward her. A powerful punch and a huge blast of fire is sent barreling toward the ice. It evaporates the water on contact, turning it into a cloud of steam.

"Can she firebend too?" The woman shopkeeper mutters.

"Could she be...?" The shopman says with wide eyes, staring at Korra.

"Got an idea about who I am now, chumps?" Korra smirks at the three men. Quickly they jump into the car and rev the engine. The car starts moving and accelerates quickly, turning in a small circle away from Korra.

"Come on! Move!" The earthbender yells, looking back at Korra.

"You're not getting away!" Korra declares. She sprints and jumps into a strong earthbending form, lowering her body from her fall and then raising her arms and body to rip up the road. The bulge in the earth travels too quickly to escape and the satomobile is wrecked, flipping and sliding onto it's side causing it to smash into a storefront.

"Damn... Korra, that might have been a bit much." June says with wide eyes at the destruction Korra had caused in a few seconds. The show really hadn't done it justice. It was almost impressive.

"Nah, it's ok. No one got hurt." Korra waves June off. The triad members flop out of the car, falling in a groaning heap. "See?" Korra points at them. Before we can continue the conversation a retinue of men and women in black armour arrive on zip lines, landing in formation on the ruined street.

"Cool, metal benders. I caught the bad guys for you, officers." Korra says proudly, gesturing toward the thugs.

A metalbender takes one look at the situation before pointing at the thugs. "Arrest them!" Korra smirks and June sighs. "You're under arrest too!" He says pointing at Korra and June.

Korra looks aghast, gasping aloud. She backpedals away from the officer. "What do you mean I am under arrest? Those are the bad guys over there, they were smashing up a shop!" She explains, pointing at the shopkeepers.

"From the looks of it, you smashed up a lot more than that." The cop says, looking at the ruined street . He shoots a metal wire at Korra and she catches it.

"Wait, you... you can't arrest me, let me explain!" Korra says.

"You can explain yourself all you like down at headquarters." The man says, snapping his wire back. June steps forward, hands raised placatingly as soon as she see's Korra about to run.

"Wait wait wait!" She yells before a metalbender can shoot a wire at her or Korra. She turns to Korra. "Come on, Korra, their just doing a job. We can get this cleared up nice and easy by going with them and talking at the station." She says calmly. Korra still looks unconvinced. "Look, it's not like those thugs won't be able to tell them who you are. There really isn't any point in running, especially since we haven't really done anything wrong." June explains, lying a little. Honestly, Korra had kinda made an excessive mess in this little confrontation but it was nothing criminal, really.

Korra slowly straightens up, looking between June and the metalbenders. "Alright." She says warily. The metalbender nods and gestures for us to follow and June looks at him strangely, putting her hands together and raising a questioning eyebrow.

"No need to tie you up if you're coming voluntarily. Just don't try to run." He says simply. June nods. "You seem like a smart kid," He gestures to June. "I'm sure you'll both be fine." He says, demeanour softening. Korra and June both sigh in relief before they follow the metalbenders to the station.

As they walk June turns to Korra. "What did I say about lasting a week?" She teases lightly. Korra punches her on the arm in response, causing June to laugh.

* * *

><p>Let it be known that Lin Beifong was <em>very<em> intimidating. Her features were strong, her demeanour was harsh, her eyes were steely. She looked and acted like some merciless arbiter of divine judgement, June thought, internally wincing at her purple prose. She walked around, staring at both Korra and June, giving them both a intense glare.

"Let's see, multiple counts of destruction of private and city property. You're in a whole mess of trouble young lady." She points at Korra. She glances at June. "You and your accomplice." She sneers.

June looks at her incredulously. She literally hadn't done anything except send one man down the road. No damage or anything! She might as well have been a cheerleader!

"But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shop keeper and I had to..." Korra starts but Lin interrupts.

"Can it! You should have called the police and stayed out of the way." She barks.

"But I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. It's my duty to help people." Korra takes a deep breath, eyes flickering between Lin and I. "See, I'm the Avatar." Se declares.

"Oh I am well aware of who you are. And your Avatar title might impress some people, but not me." Lin snaps.

Korra goes from supplicating to steely. "Alright, fine. Then I want to talk to whoever's in charge." She challenges. June laughs nervously.

"Uh Korra... she _is_ in charge." June says. Despite knowing how this would probably turn out, it was definitely more frightening to experience the dimly lit interrogation cell at police head quarters in person. Especially when the interrogator looks like she wants to murder you with her eyes.

"Exactly. You're talking to her. I'm Chief Beifong." Lin says. Korra straightens in her seat, looking at Lin piercingly.

"Wait, Beifong. Lin Beifong? You're Toph's daughter!" Korra yelps in surprise.

"What of it?" Lin questions with narrowed eyes.

"Then why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends, They saved the world together." Korra exclaims.

"That's ancient history... and it's got diddley squat to do with the mess you're in right now. You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place!" Lin snarls. Before she can continue her tirade a small section of a wall rumbles open and a cop pokes his head in.

"Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here." He informs. Lin sighs.

"Let him in."

A wall unravels into a series of tumbling blocks, moving to the side and revealing a disgruntled Tenzin. Tall, bald and bearded, the man really did look rather stern at the moment. He looks at Korra and she sinks into her seat, looking a little cowed.

"Tenzin, sorry... I got a little side tracked on my way to see you." She says. June catches the small twitch in the large man's eyebrow at that. He quickly stifles his obvious annoyance and shifts her demeanour to a pleasant one, facing Lin.

"Lin, you are looking radiant as usual." Tenzin begins. June bites her hand to stifle her laughter. Lin may be an attractive woman but radiant wasn't how June would describe her. Lin looks as unimpressed as June.

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin. Why do I have the Avatar and an airbender in Republic City?" She gestures at the two young ladies in her custody. Tenzin's eyebrows shoot to his nonexistent hairline at the word airbender, looking sharply at June who waves weakly in response. "And I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her?" Lin gestures at Korra. He gathers himself, regaining his balance before he continues.

My relocation has been delayed." He says politely, then turns and looks at Korra intensely. "The Avatar, on the other hand, will be heading back to the South Pole immediately, where she will stay put." He says commandingly.

"But!" Korra protests but a sharp swing of his hand through the air silences her. She slumps in her seat.

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra" He looks at June and she mouths her name. "and June I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events, and cover all the damages." Tenzin says courteously. Lin turns to stare at both of her charges, eyes narrowing. She sighs, looking as if she were considering his offer. Shaking her head minutely she turns to Tenzin.

"Fine. Get them out of my city." She says simply. If Korra slumps any further in her seat she was going to slide all the way to the floor. June meanwhile breathes a sigh of relief. Incarceration was not how she wanted to spend her time on this new world. "Always a pleasure, Lin. Let's go Korra, June." He walks out, robes twirling. Korra and June promptly follow. Before they leave Lin makes an 'I'm watching you gesture.' with her hand. Korra gives her a dirty look and returns it. Lin face scrunches in confusion and she lifts a hand as if to say 'what the hell?'. June decides to go with cheeky, blowing her a kiss. Lin looks distinctly unamused at that and June bolts.

She didn't exactly feel like being arrested again because she annoyed the Chief of Police.

* * *

><p>"Tenzin, please, don't send me back home." Korra says, gesturing wildly. June stand to the side in silence, holding her tongue. It really wasn't her place to say anything.<p>

"You blatantly disobeyed my wishes, and the orders of the White Lotus." Tenzin admonishes.

"Katara agreed with me that I should come. She said my destiny is in Republic City." Korra says. Tenzin goes bright red with anger.

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Tenzin spits. Then he sighs calming down and starts rubbing his goatee in thought. Korra jumps in to capitalise on his thoughtfulness.

"Look, I can't wait any longer to finish my training. Being couped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. June and I saw a lot of the city today, and it's totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay. Republic City does need you, but it needs me too." Korra says. Tenzin turns and looks at June appraisingly, a hint of excitement in his eyes as he is reminded of her presence.

"Ah yes, June was it?" Tenzin says. June nods.

"Yes sir." She says simply. Tenzin cracks a small smile at her politeness.

"I am councilman Tenzin and the head of Air Temple Island." He says. He looks at Korra. "Is she really an airbender?" He says hopefully.

Korra nods emphatically. "She sent this loser flying down the street without even touching him." She turns to June and narrows her eyes. "I thought you said you weren't a bender!" She accuses. June shifts awkwardly, hands raised in defence.

"I didn't know! It just sort of... happened." She finishes lamely.

"Perhaps a small demonstration?" Tenzin prompts. June nods, turning away from him. Concentrating, she slashes her hand down diagonally, pushing her energy out like she had earlier, causing a weak blade of air soar away from her.

"Incredible!" Tenzin murmurs, an ecstatic smile spreading over his face. "A new airbender!" He turns to June look extremely pleased. "I am more than happy to invite you to come and stay with us on Air Temple Island to learn about your new heritage and about your gift." He says giddily. June shoots a look at Korra.

"Councilman Tenzin," She begins politely, getting his attention at her formal introduction. "I've just arrived in Republic City and I've travelled... a long way." She hedges and he nods, prompting her to continue. "This is all very unfamiliar and new. Where I am from I could count the number of benders I'd seen on one hand and have fingers left over." She says. 'All my fingers...' She thinks

Tenzin and Korra both look astonished at the lack of bending she had seen in her life. "To be honest Korra is the only friend, or person, I know at all in Republic City." June shoots Korra a warm smile, getting one in return. "This is something she has been training for all her life and I couldn't think of a better person to learn with me. Her support could prove invaluable. I would really appreciate it if she could join me in my training at Air Temple Island. It'd be good for me to do this with a friend, I think." June pleads. Korra looks deeply touched at June's words and Tenzin contemplative.

Before anyone can continue some shuffling and loud padding echoes through the pound. An officer leads Naga toward the group by her harness.

"You... ugh..." Naga licks the side of his face. "Is this your polar bear dog, miss?" He says wearily.

* * *

><p>June, Korra and Tenzin walk silently down the ramp from the steamboat onto Air Temple Island. June can spot three children flying down to meet them. She also spots a trio of White Lotus guards standing on the docks. Korra spots them as well and her shoulders slump in resignation. June reaches up and squeezes her arm, giving her an encouraging smile. The children land and run up to the group. "Korra!" Tenzin's kids yell in unison. One of them, who June remembers vaguely is called Ikki runs up to Korra.<p>

"Are you coming to live with us on the island?" She chatters excitedly. Korra looks at her sadly.

"No, I'm sorry Ikki. I have to go home now." She explains.

"Oh..." Ikki droops in disappointment. I glance over at Tenzin and see his resolve shatter like glass in the face of his saddened child. Just as Korra begins leading Naga to the White Lotus Tenzin approaches and lays a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait. I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had for it, but you are right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy, but you are his legacy. You may stay and train airbending here with us." He gestures at June. "Republic City needs its Avatar once again." He says. June smiles broadly as Korra scoops Tenzin and his kids in a huge hug.

That is some impressive upper body strength.

"Yes! Thank you! You're the best!" Korra cheers

"Yay!" The children exclaim in unison. Again.

Tenzin looks uncomfortable merely sighs patiently and June laughs warmly at all of them.

She has a feeling she was going to love it here.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FAVOURITE~REVIEW~FOLLOW!<strong>_

**My laptop died, sending one chapter of this story, two chapters of 'The Ironwood Heiress' and two chapters of 'Remnant's Reclaimer' down the drain. I literally cried at the loss of a weeks worth of writing. Re-writing these chapters has been excruciating but I am glad I've done it and I can carry on with both the old and the new!**


End file.
